Sleep
by Ravendo
Summary: One day Luffy ask Zoro why he sleep so much. What do Zoro answer? Prequel to Dealing with loss


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece so I'm planning to murder Oda and take Zoro for myself! ... o.o I mean...Oh noes someone is planning to murder the Great Oda-sama! ... -sneaks away- **

**Warnings: ...well...the author is sadistic? **

One day when the sun was shining and the ocean pretty calm screaming could be heard on a certain Thousand Sunny that belong to a certain Straw Hat crew.

"LUFFY!! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU STEAL A SINGLE PIECE OF MEAT I'LL THROW YOU OVERBOARD!!" A certain cook were chasing the captain of the Straw Hat pirates Monkey D' Luffy who laughing throwed himself behind the orange haired navigator. Suddenly the cook's face turned to a happy one and he spun around with heart eyes.

"My beautiful Nami-chaaaaaan!! Let me shower you in love and affection!!"

Nami looked at the cook Sanji and twitched.

"No thanks Sanji-kun" she purred while Sanji almost fainted at her talking to him. "Why don't you go to the kitchen and make a drink for me? Please?" Nami asked.

"Of course my wonderful Nami! Your knight in shining armor are going to make you the best drink ever!!" Sanji pranced away thinking of what he would name his and Nami's children. Luffy looked at Nami from behind.

"Thanks, you saved me" He bounced around happily but was punched by Nami. "Owwwwww, why did you do that?" He rubbed his cheek where Nami's fist had connected.

"Because you're an idiot." Nami sighed. Why did such a beautiful and smart woman join this crazy crew? Why!? ...oh yeah, because of the money! She looked around and saw the swordsman Zoro lay on the deck sleeping.

"Say Luffy, why don't you go to Zoro and keep him company?" She said. Luffy's day brightened.

"Good idea!" He bounced away to the swordsman calling his name. "ZORO!!" When the swordsman didn't answer Luffy pouted and called again. "ZOROOOOOO"

No answer.

"ZORO! YOUR PANTS ON FIRE!!"

The swordsman lazily open one of his eyes and looked at Luffy.

"Tell me when it stopped." He began to sleep again. Luffy pouted once again and then he was struck with a brilliant idea. He jumped on Zoro's stomach causing the man wake up with a yell.

"What the hell Luffy!?"

Luffy clapped himself on the shoulder proud because he succesfully waked up his first mate.

"I'm bored!" The future Pirate King said. Zoro sighed.

"And because of that you had t wake me up?" Luffy grinned.

"Yup!" He poked his first mate. "Zoroooo"

"What Luffy?"

"Why do you always sleep?" Zoro had a surprised look on his face.

"What?"

"You always sleep! Why?"

Zoro began to think. How would he explain that the reason he sleep so much is because he don't want to face the reality? Because when he slept, he dreamed. He dreamed of what was, and what could have been. Kuina... He decided that a simple answer would be the best for his captain's brain.

"Because I like to sleep" He felt a bit proud over his answer.

"Why?" Luffy asked. Zoro looked at him.

"Why do you like meat?" He said.

"I don't know, I just do." Luffy answered confused.

"That's the same for me. I like to sleep, no reason why. I just do." Luffy nodded, he'd finally understood.

"Okay!" Luffy bounced of to look for Usopp. Zoro smirked and closed his eyes. A nap would feel good. Soon he has sound asleep.

Three day's later the ship was found at a tiny island. But it was something unusual about the ship. It was quiet. The straw Hat crew could be found on the ship everyone standing in a circle. But there was something missing. Luffy sat in the middle of the circle holding his first mate in his arms. Zoro's body were covered in blood. His own blood. Luffy looked down at the swordsman that were gasping. Gasping because he had trouble to breath.

"Are you sure Chopper?" Luffy asked with a serious tone.

"Y-yes...Z-zoro wont...make it..." The ship doctors eyes were full of tears. The crew members looked sadly at their dying nakama.

"I see..." Luffy hugged Zoro closer to him. Zoro looked up at his captain. His eyes were full of pain and a knowing glimt. He'd knew he wouldn't make it. He knew that Mihawk still were too strong for him. But still he hadn't backed out. And he was happy that Luffy hadn't done anything to stop him. Instead of shouting and crying like the rest of the crew he had silently watched his first mate getting defeated.

"Luffy..." Zoro whispered. Luffy looked down at his first mate and smiled.

"What Zoro?" He asked.

"Don't feel sorry for me...don't cry because of me, I don't want that..." Zoro's voice was weak now.

"As you wish...Zoro..." Luffy held back the tears. Zoro smiled and looked up at the sky. It took a few moments for him to understand that he was gone.

Luffy closed Zoro's eyes and laid him down on the deck before he stood up and looked at the crew. Nami and Robin had tears in their eyes. Sanji had a disbelieving look on his face while Usopp, Chopper and Franky were crying their hearts out. Brooke were looking at the ground silently.

"Zoro's finally able to sleep in peace."


End file.
